Caius and Stacy: The Angel of Chaos
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Morgana the Witch is back from Hell to reap havoc on the vampire world. The Volturi are worried and must ask the help of a young witch; Stacy. But dark secrets lurk around every corner and a forbidden romance will bloom. Caius/OC
1. Prologue

_**Caius and Stacy**_

It had been nearly four hundred years since the five vampires, known as the Five Saviors, were together in one place. Occasionally, two of them would meet up by accident. They would talk, have a drink, talk some more and then separate at the end of the day.

But, long ago in London, they had been inseparable. They had been dubbed the Five Saviors for their heroic deed of riding the world of the Witch Morgana.

Morgana had been the most dangerous being on the earth, even to the vampires. She had been a witch in every sense of the word, killing in the most horrible of ways.

The Five had gotten together, tricked Morgana into a trap and killed her.

They had been the saviors of the world and very few knew about it.

Robert Duvalier, Marko Vivklovovitch, Anthony McKenzie, Carlisle Cullen and Aro Volturi now lived in different parts of the world. Robert lived alone in a flat in Paris, France as a well-known painter.

Marko was a casino owner in Novosibirsk and had all the money and vampire girls he wanted.

Anthony lived with his coven in Hong Kong, a high paid professor.

Carlisle was a doctor in the Olympic Peninsula with his family.

And Aro was one of the three leaders of the vampire race. He ruled in Volterra, Italy, power hungry and a little mad. He and Carlisle had a rather public falling out over a new creature; a hybrid of human and vampire.

But life went on.

* * *

Anthony had stayed late at work grading papers. It was a favorite pass time of his, but always hurried home to his sons and daughter. Tonight the air in Hong Kong was heavy with the scent of rain. That made Anthony smile; young Yin loved a nightly storm to lull her to sleep.

Thou he thought them his children; Shawn, Mark and Yin were still human. They knew he was a vampire and knew that, one day, he would ask to change them. If they agreed, they would become immortal. If they didn't, Anthony would take them away and wipe their memories of what they knew about the existence of vampires.

Anthony and his children lived in a little house just outside the main city. It sat nestled between two large apple trees. The apples looked nearly ready to be harvested, which took Anthony by surprise as he walked up the drive. Just this morning when he left for work, the apples had still been budding.

He smelt her before she even walked around from behind the right tree. "Hello, Anthony."

Her hair was black as night and her eyes a deep green. Anthony swallowed. "Stacy. What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to leave and never come back."

Stacy smiled, but it was full of fear and sadness. "I didn't have a choice. My mistress demanded it. I am bound to whatever she commands. Nothing can break my oath to her."

Anthony's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about? What mis…"

The door to the house opened, revealing a pitch black interior. But with the door open, Anthony could now smell the spilled blood.

His briefcase fell from his limp fingers. Anthony ran inside, shouting, "Mark! Shawn! Shawn!"

Stacy slowly followed him in, her long black dress whispering against the ground. The walls were splattered with blood and scorch marks, as thou fire had been thrown at them. Mark and Shawn, two boys hardly old enough to be done with school, lay spread eagled on the carpet.

Mark's throat had been slit almost to near decapitation. He was sprawled in the middle of the parlor floor, one leg twisted at an odd angle. His spiky blonde hair was dull in the moonlight that shone thru the window.

Shawn was upside down on the stairs, his spine snapped in two, the upper half dangling from his open mouth. Blood still dripped from his stubble-lined chin. He had screamed the most, Stacy realized as she stared at him. But having your spine shoved out your mouth couldn't have been very pleasant, even you did enjoy pain.

Anthony stood rooted to the spot, staring horrified at his sons. He then whirled on Stacy and slammed her against the far wall, hoisting her off her feet by the neck. "Why?" he snarled. "Why have you done this?"

Stacy struggled for breath. "I had no choice, Anthony! My…my mistress demanded it…"

"Who is this mistress?" Anthony yelled.

Stacy turned her green eyes onto him and stared into his red eyes. "A ghost from your past." She reached a hand up and pressed her palm to his forehead.

Anthony's mind was bombarded with images of his birthplace; London in the 1600's. He saw himself and his old friends, Marko, Carlisle, Robert and Aro, walking away from a group of drained humans.

He saw that terrible night when the Five Saviors had been named. Blood flew in all directions, women screamed, children cried, animals screeched and, the most horrible sound of all, a throaty laugh that promised a slow and agonizing death.

But the laugh wasn't just in Anthony's mind. It was _behind_ him! Anthony dropped Stacy and spun around.

A figure stood there, clad all in black, save for the white and blue full mask under an assassin hood. She wore a chest plate, iron leggings and steel stiletto heels.

"Impossible," Anthony rasped thru dry lips. "We killed you."

The woman reached up and lowered the mask and hood. She was tall and willowy, with mocha-colored skin and red lips that curved into a smile. Her eyes were demonic and glittered with the fires of Hell. Hair the color of corn silk floated around her round face. And when she spoke, it was with an evil air that made you want to claw at your ears.

"Welcome home, Anthony," Morgana purred. "Did you miss me?"

"This isn't real," Anthony choked out. "We killed you four hundred years ago. You're just an apparition."

Morgana hummed her laughter. "An apparition didn't do that to your boys. And an apparition can't mangle your daughters' body while she sleeps." She held her arms as if holding a little girl and Yin appeared in her arms, fast asleep.

Anthony took a step forward with a snarl on his face.

"Nuh-uh," Morgana warned softly, holding a clawed hand by Yin's ear. "It would be a shame if she couldn't hear your dying screams."

Anthony pulled his fingers into fists by his sides. "Let the child go. I surrender myself to you. Just leave the child alone and unharmed."

Morgana clicked her fingers and Stacy stepped forward. "Take the child to where we discussed. I have faith in you, my dear." She leaned forward and kissed Stacy.

Stacy shivered and backed out of the house, shooting one last look at Anthony before disappearing into the night.

"I was never going to harm the girl," Morgana told Anthony. "But you had to give yourself willingly to me. That's how it works with us witches."

Anthony fell to his knees. "I am not afraid of death, witch. My only regret is that I won't be around when the rest of the Saviors send you back to Hell permanently."

For the first time, Morgana showed anger. Her eyes blazed purple and her finger nails ripped thru her gloves as deadly talons. "The Saviors!" she scoffed. "And they will burn just as slowly as you will for what you did to me!" Her anger faded and she smiled again. "But do not fear, lovely Anthony. Your friends will soon join you."

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And know you now that your daughter has the beginnings of a witch. She will bring about the end, with the guidance of Stacy Pertella."

Morgana straightened and then brought her talons down in an arc.

Anthony wouldn't stop screaming for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: so after thirty attempts (seriously no joke) i came up with this.**

**after i get all the introductions out of the way- should only take a chapter or two- we'll see Caius lose his head over a girl**

**that should be fun, eh? (evil laugh)**


	2. Morbid Thoughts and Chinese Food

**CHAPTER ONE**

Stacy held onto Yin's small hand as they finally made it to Volterra. After four months of walking from Hong Kong to Italy, the two were worn and weather beaten. But they had forged a bond that only sisters shared.

"It will soon be over, Yin," Stacy soothed.

Yin didn't respond; she never did. Ever since her family had died, she had withdrawn deep into herself, barely showing emotion. Yin kept her eyes cast downward and hidden under her brown curls.

Stacy sighed and placed Yin onto a fallen tree trunk so that they were at eye level. "Yin, I'm going to use magic on you. Don't worry; it will only affect how others see us. You will only feel a slight tickle. Will you allow me to?"

Yin looked up at Stacy and nodded.

Muttering a spell under her breath, Stacy wove her hands around in the air around her and Yin. As promised, all Yin felt was a little tickle. Stacy finished and took Yin into her arms. "There, now no one will hinder us on our way to the hotel."

Yin looked at her with a question in her eyes.

"I do not wish to appear to the Volturi looking like a pair of beggars," Stacy replied. "We need to freshen up and rest."

* * *

They walked into the city, looking like distinguished tourists. No one gave them a second glance, if even a first. Yin looked around with a dull interest, her navy blue eyes taking in everything. Stacy pulled her into a department store, where they acquired new clothes- white for Yin and black for Stacy-, bath supplies, some dark makeup for Stacy, shoes and a stuffed unicorn for Yin- much to the young girls' secret pleasure.

They then proceeded to the nearest- and most expensive- hotel in the city. Using magic to bend the clerk's mind, Stacy assured him that she and Yin were staying in the luxury suite. The girls took the elevator up to the room, walked in and stood in the doorway of the grandest room Yin had ever seen. Stacy had stayed in many fancy hotels in her lifetime, that it didn't faze her.

Yin walked in carefully. She stopped in front of one of the large white beds and, with a most serious expression, poked the mattress. Satisfied of what she felt, Yin leapt up and began bouncing up and down, her new unicorn tucked under her arm.

Stacy smiled and closed door. She sat the shopping on the other bed and began to explore the room. There was a television, a booklet of the various channels, a phonebook and a catalog of restaurants and take out.

Picking up the catalog, Stacy asked Yin, "What would you like to eat?"

Yin stopped jumping and sat on the bed. She mimed holding up a pair of chopsticks. She missed Chinese food. And it only seemed appropriate to eat Chinese take-out in this atmosphere. It was a very…girl thing to do. Yin had been in a house of men and only knew of what girls did together from watching TV shows.

Stacy called for Chinese and gave instructions to deliver it directly to the room. "I'm going to take a bath. Let me know when the food gets here." She pulled out some money and gave it to Yin. Then she tapped twice on the headboard, paused, and then tapped three times more.

Yin nodded and resumed jumping on the bed.

Stacy chuckled and went into the bathroom. She stripped out of the tattered black dress and underwear and tossed them in the bin. She filled the large tub with hot water, added the newly acquired honey-scented bubbles and eased herself in.

"Ah," she sighed as her skin tingled. It was a heady feeling. But did she truly have the right to feel this way? After all she'd done?

After all she was about to do?

Stacy shook of that morbid feeling and concentrated on washing every last speck of dirt and grime from her body.

* * *

Stacy walked out, dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe and her wet hair pulled into a towel. Yin was sitting on the bed, pulling Chinese cartons from two papers bags. Stacy jumped onto the bed and turned the television on. She found a chick flick that seemed moderately entertaining and they both settled into their lunch.

After they had eaten, stored away the leftovers and the chick flick was winding down, Yin crawled into Stacy's lap and closed her eyes. Stacy stiffened in surprise. It had been a long time since anyone had slept in her arms. The witch sighed and brushed a tangled lock of Yin's hair behind the child's ear before closing her own eyes.

A knock at the door startled Stacy out of her sleep. The sun was setting behind the clock tower. Stacy carefully slipped Yin off her, got up, readjusted her bathrobe and opened the door a crack.

"Forgive the intrusion, _signora_," a bell hop said with a small bow. "But a gala event will be starting at eight. You and your sister are reminded that it is formal attire."

"_Gratzi_," Stacy said with a dazzling smile that left the bell hop so befuddled, he left without his tip. Stacy drew back inside and found Yin rubbing her eyes. "We've been invited to a party at eight. You should probably get cleaned up."

Yin yawned and gestured to the shopping bags on the other bed.

Stacy shook her head. "Not fancy enough. Go take a bath and I'll have something ready when you come out."

Yin shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Stacy sighed and, making sure the room door was locked, began to weave spells. This was- she had to admit- the soul reason she had been created; making beautiful clothes. A black fabric appeared in front of her and spun around, taking on the shape of her figure. It was floor length, strapless, with a dark purple sheen. Stacy added a shear material to the bodice, along with an extra layer to the skirt.

A smaller white dress then took shape. It was of a floaty material that looked reminiscent of the gold dress from _Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_. Stacy added satin sleeves and puffed shoulders to complete the dress.

Satisfied with her work, Stacy stripped from the bathrobe and pulled the black dress on. It felt like a second skin and it flattered her curves. She dug out a pair heels from the shopping and slid them on.

Yin walked out in a towel as Stacy was pulling her hair into a braided bun on the top of her head, accessorized with platinum and onyx barrettes. The little girl's eyes widened at the sight of Stacy; she looked gorgeous!

Stacy held the white dress out. "And this one is for you." She helped Yin dry off and then slipped the gown over her head.

Yin ran a hand down the skirt carefully, as if she were afraid that it would vanish in an instant. She ran forward and flung her arms around Stacy's waist, shaking slightly.

Stacy fell to her knees and held the girl close. "Oh no, Yin. Don't cry! It was nothing."

Yin sniffed and pulled back. Stacy used the hem of her own dress to wipe her eyes. "Come, little one. The party is going to start soon and I have yet to do your hair."

The girls walked into the ballroom where hundreds of people in glittering gowns and stylish tuxedos talked and danced. Yin gripped Stacy's skirt and pressed herself close to her guardian. Stacy patted the girls' ringlets and they stepped into the fray that was society.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so this was a boring chapter, but next chapter is Caius!**

**also, fanart and/or YouTube videos are cool for any of my fanfics**


	3. A Gala Event

**CHAPTER TWO**

Caius Volturi _hated_ events like these. Why Aro insisted that they attend was beyond him. But then, that could be said for many of what when on in Aro's head. The man was insane and unbalanced.

"Oh, brother," Aro admonished him for standing in a corner. "You should have some fun! Look; there are plenty of beautiful women who are interested in dancing with you."

Caius did look and a group of women scattered.

Aro sighed. "Well they were before you glared at them."

"I will not lower myself to dancing with a human," Caius growled.

Aro sighed again. Sometimes it was just hopeless.

A new scent wafted over them, cutting across the almost unbearable smell of human. Aro stiffened. It had been a long time, but he would never forget that certain smell. Caius turned his head towards the ballroom entrance and saw a young woman in a black dress walk in.

"Witch," Aro breathed.

Caius stiffened. He had heard about his brother's previous dealings. "Dangerous?"

Aro pushed him away from the wall and towards the woman. "Go find out. Oh, don't look so troubled; she won't do anything in a public place like this."

With another growl, Caius slouched over to the woman, who was edging around the dance floor. What was he doing?! He couldn't talk to women! After centuries of living, they were still a conundrum that proved to never be solved.

The woman was unknowingly edging closer to him. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a most elegant braided bun and was the color of corn silk. As she got closer, Caius was able to place her strange scent; a spring breeze with a touch of honey. It stuck in his mouth like a sprig of mint.

At the very last moment, Caius decided that this was stupid. _If wants to talk to us then she will_, Caius thought stubbornly.

The women passed him and her head whipped around to stare into his eyes that were made lilac by the contact lenses he wore. Caius nearly gasped. She saw him. She saw who he really was. Her dark green gaze pierced his insides and he felt something hot rear up. He _desired_ her!

* * *

Stacy could sense the vampires the moment she stepped into the ballroom. She almost smiled to herself; it was almost too easy. The Volturi were right there!

"Let's find a place to sit," she murmured to Yin and started walking around the dance floor towards the vampires. She wanted them in her sights, but didn't want to get too close for fear of Yin.

One of the vampires extricated himself from the group and started towards her. Stacy pretended to be more interested in navigating her way to a table. When he was close enough, Stacy turned her head around and looked deep into his eyes. He was tall with a boyish face that had seen too many scowls.

Knowing that she'd at least caught his attention, she turned away from him and continued for a table, making sure Yin was still safely clinging to her skirt.

* * *

The whole thing had only taken a second. Caius walked around the ballroom and back to Aro. "She is of no threat," he murmured to his brother.

Aro raised a thin eyebrow. "Are you well, Caius? You seem shaken."

"I'm fine," Caius snapped. "She just…surprised me."

"Did you catch her name?" Aro asked.

"No."

"Why she is here?"

"No."

"Where she is staying?"

"No."

Aro sighed in exasperation. "Caius, did you even talk to her?"

"Not really," Caius admitted. "She just caught my eye and…I knew she was no threat."

Aro nodded slowly. "Ah, the Witch's Breath. Did she breathe on you?"

Caius swallowed. "I suppose so. She parted her lips and, I don't know, it was like I could sense her intentions."

Aro laughed and clapped his hands merrily. "Ah, I must meet her! I have missed dealing with witches."

Caius grunted and leaned against the wall once more. "Perhaps you should ask her to dance, since you're in such a good mood."

Aro smiled. "Indeed, I shall!" And he turned to see where the little witch had gotten to.

Caius watched as his brother walked over to the woman and bowed gallantly to her. Although he couldn't see his face, Caius was sure Aro was giving her his best I'm-king-of-the-vampire-world-do-as-I-say-even-thou-it-appears-I-am giving-you-a-choice look. To Caius's amusement, the women didn't look at all interested. She sent Aro away with a flick of her wrist.

As soon as Aro was sure to hear him, Caius chuckled. "I do not believe that move has ever failed you, brother."

"Hmm," Aro said as he returned to the wall. "That was rather disheartening." He shook off the shock and turned back to Caius. "It cannot be helped, Caius. You must ask the lady yourself."

Caius curled a lip. "Why?"

A flicker of irritation passed thru Aro's eyes. "A witch has landed in our laps; they usually stay hidden. I wish to know why she is here in our city."

"_Scusi, signori_," a waiter said. He held out a card to Aro. "That young woman told me to give this to you."

Caius looked toward the woman, but found her gone. Aro accepted the card and scanned the message. "My, my," he whispered.

"What?" Caius demanded. He took the card and read it.

_ Forgive me, Lord Aro. Not safe. The Saviors are needed._

" 'Not safe'," Caius repeated. "Not safe for what?"

"I am not sure," Aro murmured. "But if the Saviors are needed…"

* * *

**A/N: cliffhanger!**

**-wow, Caius. chapter two and you're already attracted to stacy.**

**-silence, mortal!**

**reviews are love! so is fanart and YouTube videos**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: guys, i am so sorry this is not an update and it's taking me forever!**

**but this month has been so crazy! first off; i broke my leg in two places. yeah, i'm in pain.**

**secondly; i have been focusing more on my Marvel and Once Upon a Time fanfics. I'm sure the closer Breaking Dawn part 2 gets, the more I will have for you.**

**thirdly; there has been a rumor going around that Aro might die in the movie. If that is the case- and i hope to all the literary and film gods it's not!- I will stick to the book version for part 2.**

**also, i was recently named a godmother to my cousin's baby, so I've been taking care of her for a long time. baby + broken leg = wtf am I doing?**

**once again, I am so sorry!**


End file.
